Shujin
by Rae-chan33
Summary: Pirates that exist nowadays have the same concept as the ones from the old stories, except they've advanced with the times. Naruto,just because you haven't seen one doesnt mean they wont leave you stranded on some dead planet.' Sasunaru SPACE PIRATES! lol


**I have been wanting to write this for a crazy long time, and now I finally am. I fricken love this concept, and am SO excited to be writing it as a SasuNaru story. **

**Please enjoy it.**

**ATTENTION: story contains Yaoi, shounen-ai, SasuNaru, and SPACE PIRATES! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

"They're like those old fashioned ones you read about in stories, you know? With the fancy, lace-hemmed coats, eye patches, and colorful birds on thier shoulders?"

"They have birds? On a space craft?"

"Well, I meant the ones in the old stories. _They _had birds, sometimes. The ones that are around now have the same concept, but of course their technology has advanced with the times. Some come from rich clans even, and have ships that can rival these Government Liners."

Blue eyes widened at the idea.

"No way! You're making this all up, aren't you Iruka-sensei? I've lived on a ton of different ships my whole life and I haven't ever seen a Pirate! And how can there be a ship better then one of_ these_ and _not _be under Government jurisdiction?!"

Iruka smiled as he sighed, running a hand over a few dark chestnut strands of fallen bangs. He sat, leaning against the light gray wall of a small bed-chamber, a young blond boy sitting beside him, occasionally staring out the small window into the black expanse beyond.

"Naruto, just because you havn't seen one doesn't mean the danger isn't present. Pirates exist in almost any region of space nowadays, and you should count yourself lucky to have _not _seen one at all. They'd kill you faster then you could plead for your life." he informed the blond boy, who pouted in a childish manner, though he was already at the age of 15. He was rather undersized for his age, as his mother had given birth to him prematurely, resulting in his small size that often caused people to assume he was younger.

"No way, I'd kill a pirate for even lookin' at me cross, ya know Sensei? You can be scared all you want, because I'm going to protect you." the teenager said, moving from the older man's lap and laying down under his covers. Iruka smiled, his eyebrows raised in amusement. In the end, despite his actual age, Naruto really did act like a little kid sometimes.

Iruka stood and placed his hands on his hips, his standard cotton woven gray body suit tight against his skin, yet not uncomfortably so. Naruto smiled up at him, fingers clutching the blankets (which were just as grey as everything else on the Ship).

"Go to sleep, Naruto." The pony-tailed man said, flicking off the lights manually and sliding up the door with a soft hiss. The beam of light from the corridor came in, illuminating the teen's small room, giving evidence of a few picture frames, grey uniforms shoved messily into automatic dresser drawers, and not much more then that.

"Iruka-sensei..." Naruto suddenly spoke up from his position on his bed. Iruka turned slightly in the doorway, hand ready to close the shutter behind him.

"You forgot to say it one more time... You have to say it before I go to sleep too..." the blond said in a groggy voice. Iruka smiled, his deep brown eyes softening.

"You're right, I'm sorry. Happy Birthday, Naruto." he said, but it might have met deaf ears, as the boy was already asleep. There was another soft hiss as Iruka shut the door behind him.

* * *

Iruka made his way up to the largest room on the craft, the cockpit that served for steering, a lookout point, and other technical things that Iruka had to master in his last years of Schooling. Though the room was usually calm and collected, the pilots at their own stations occasionally making jokes and telling stories to pass the time; it was now tense and rather ominous.

"Ah, Umino-fukutaicho!" a young man in the same suit Iruka wore dashed over, a hologram board in his hands. Iruka furrowed his brows, turning and nodding to his fellow pilot.

"Hisaragi-san, what's all this about?" he no sooner got the question out then the holo-board was thrust in his face, read outs and status graphs digitalizing upward into view. Hisaragi, looking panicked, gripped the board with his slightly shaking hands.

"S-something on the radar, Fukutaicho! It appeared a few minutes ago! A-another ship, trailing just a few hundred kilometers behind us!" he sputtered, looking for reaction from the older male. Iruka's demeanor turned serious, and he took the board from Hisaragi.

"To be in so close... have they sent a ID beacon? Is it another Government Liner?" he asked, moving over to sit at an empty Piloting desk, inspecting the screens for more information. Hisaragi shook his head.

"No! Nothing! They're right behind us, and haven't sent us anything!" he said. Iruka raised a hand and waved it gently.

"Hisaragi-san, what are you so worked up over? This could be just another Government stationed craft with a faulty ID beacon." he said. The younger man drew back, fear in his eyes.

"But... it might be... p-pirates..." he muttered. Iruka narrowed his eyes, moving to flick switches and press buttons on the screens before him.

"Don't jump to those conclusions, you'll end up scaring yourself into paralysis. Bring me a review shot of the upcoming Craft." he ordered the man one desk over. The pilot typed in a few keys, nodding to Iruka as a photo appeared on the screen at his desk. Iruka stared for a moment, his eyes growing more and more wide.

"Thats... not a Government Liner... but its just as big! Fukutaicho!" Hisaragi exclaimed, looking to his lieutenant for explanation, Iruka's hands trembled on the desk surface and he stood slowly from his seat, eyes never leaving the photo of the great black space craft following behind them.

"This is... _that _ship..." he whispered, mainly as a way to voice his own thought. His eyes, now dilated to small disks of amber, were fixated on the trailing craft's side logo.

A red and white fan emblazoned boldly on the hull.

"Umino-fukutaicho! The approaching ship has sent a message!" a young woman pilot shouted from across the room. Iruka snapped away from his own screen.

"Put it up on the main screen!" he ordered. The woman nodded, typing for a quick moment before a large holographic image appeared in the center of the room. Kanji and hirigana formed slowly in the hazy green light as the message formed. Iruka's hands clenched hard at his sides. Behind him, Hisaragi gaped, his entire body trembling.

"What... whats this mean...?! 'Prepare to be boarded'..?! Umino-fukutaicho?!" he dropped the hologram board, stepping further away from the desk that displayed the black ship. Iruka closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"...Pirates." he stated, slamming his hand down on a red button. Immediately, flashing red and yellow lights filled the room, alarms soon following. Men and women, all in matching grey uniform, scattered to alert other workers on the ship. Iruka turned on his heel, rushing past a stunned Hisaragi, making his way as fast as he was able, to the barracks.

He rushed through the halls to get to Naruto's room, tossing people out of his way if he had to. Just as he approached the door, it slid up and open, a confused and tired looking blond rubbing his whisker-scarred cheek.

"Iruka-sensei...? Whats going o-"

Iruka bit his lip and shoved Naruto backwards, where he fell to the ground, shock more then evident in his wide blue eyes.

"I'm sorry Naruto, please wait here for me." the lieutenant said as the door slid back down, cutting off Naruto before he could rush out. Iruka slammed his fist onto the auto-lock panel on the wall, securing the door so that it would remain closed until he returned. He could hear Naruto's muffled bangs and shouts, and as much as it pained him to do so, he turned from his surrogate son's room, rushing back to the cock pit.

As the elevator doors slid open, he felt momentary relief at the sight of the Captain. Though, it was a very well kept secret among the lower ranked officers of this particular Government Liner, many preferred Iruka's command over that of the actual Captain. The man was greedy and pompous, often stealing from confiscated goods that were taken from Illegal traders. Many also thought him too old for a position that was so technologically advance.

"Ah, Umino-kun, there you are. About time you showed up." the Captain said gruffly, looking over a holograph board and standing a little stiffly among the controlled chaos. Iruka just nodded, choosing to ignore the obvious fact that he had been the one to identify the enemy ship as a pirate threat.

"Danzo-taicho, this particular ship is one Captained by U-"

"Its alright, Umino-kun. They just ask us for provisions, thats all. They sent another message while you were off playing with that orphan boy." Danzo uninterrupted. Iruka's brows furrowed, now noticing that few people seemed to be on guard, and not a single on had any means of weapons prepared. Danzo began talking to the pilot beside him, while Iruka shook his head slowly.

"Da... Danzo-taicho... you didn't... you didn't give them clearance to dock, did you...?" he asked. The wrinkled man turned and surveyed his Lieutenant.

"Of course." he said simply.

All the color drained from Iruka's face, his posture going rigid. He turned his head slowly towards the main cockpit door, and began to run. As soon as finger tips touched to key pad's auto-lock, there was a soft hiss, and the door slid upward.

The last thing Iruka registered was the vision of dark eyes, and a sharp pain cracking across his skull. His vision then blurred into darkness, and was quickly swallowed up.

* * *

Naruto sat with his knees to his chest, his arms wrapped around his shins. The door was cold against his back, and his standard uniform felt a little too thin. His eyes stung slightly, slightly raw from the crying he would deny having done once Iruka came back. Naruto perked his head up, no longer hearing to muffled alarms going off as they had for the past half hour. Now it was silent, eerily so.

Naruto moved to his knees and crawled across his floor to pull on his boots, then went to his small window, trying to see if there was anything he could visibly see going on. He _was_ being kept on a Military transport ship, so every now and then they would pull along side an illegal merchant craft to make arrests or confiscations, and sometimes he could see them from his window. Now, however, all he saw was the black of space.

Though it was strange, a blackness like that. There were always stars scattered brilliantly in a blanket across the blackness, but now, it was just a flat darkness. And then, the blackness shimmered slightly, surprising Naruto so strongly that he fell from his bed and landed on the floor.

"A ship! A black ship!" He whispered to himself, amazed. It wasn't often he saw crafts of that sort, as most government ships were grey or white, never black. This of course meant that the black ship was one the Government didn't recognise, and so thusly, must be a...

"_Pira_-"

A loud bang startled Naruto from completing the word, and he turned sharply to face the door. After a moment, another bang, this time accompanied by muffled voices. Naruto scooted forward down on his knees, staring intently at his bedrooms entrance.

"This one's the only one that won't open..." were the words the blond was able to make out as he came closer. There was a sound of scuffling, and then, a few knocks.

"Hey, open up in there!" A male voice shouted through. Naruto bit his lip, his head tilting. He didn't recognize the voices, but there were over a thousand residents on the ship, so maybe Iruka had sent someone to retrieve him in his stead. After all, Iruka was the lieutenant, second to only the Captain, and didn't have time to always watch over him.

"There's deffinately someone in there, this is the barracks, right? All the other room doors worked perfectly fine even though no one was in them." a different male voice said, this one more monotoned then the one previous. Naruto stood up, using his wall for support, taking a few steps towards the door. The closer Naruto got, the more he could hear the muffled fumbling sounds of the keypad being toyed with.

"Ah, its no use. Kick it in." a different voice ordered. Naruto froze, inches from the door. There were only two solid 'bangs', before the door flew inward, knocking the blond to the ground, slamming his head into the hard floor.

He gasped, vision fogging as his eyes watered. Sharp stabs of pain assaulted his head, and he only barely registered the figures walking into his room.

"Ah, its just a kid! I was expecting treasure or something of value, with the way that door was shut up like that."

"Well, this is the Lieutenant's barracks, but that man was in the command center when we took him out. This kid could be of some importance to him"

The men were talking, and Naruto only barely understood them though the pain in his head. The two men talked back and forth for several minutes, most likely debating on what to do with him, while the blond crawled towards his bed, trying to lift himself up. He looked over, trying to see if these two men were members of the Government Liner's crew. However, he didn't see a grey uniform like he was used to. Instead they seemed to be blurs of blacks and other colors that smeared together.

"Ah, wow! Take a look at his eyes...!" one man said, striding forward and leaning in close. Naruto could smell him; musky, with a underlining of sage.

"Wh...who..?" Naruto slurred, leaning away to give himself some space. He could see the man's hair was spikes, dark brown and falling in dark eyes. He had red tatoos on his cheeks, but the shape was lost on Naruto's addled brain.

"The name's Ki-"

"Kiba, what are you doing?"

Naruto felt a chill run down his spine as a new voice drifted through the doorway. He looked past the man before him, to see a new shadowed figure coming into the room. The brown haired man stood up abruptly, backing off.

"Ah, Taicho..."

Naruto felt a strong hand grip his chin, forcing his head upward. His head throbbed, though his vision was beginning to clear as he fought unconsciousness. He needed to stay awake, to identify these people and find his way to Iruka.

"You idiots, is this what all this fuss has been over, taking up our time?" The newest man said, inspecting Naruto's face. The boy cracked his eyes open a little wider, bringing them to meet with fuzzy dark charcoal orbs.

"I...ruka... sensei..." Naruto whispered. The dark eyes narrowed, and a sharp 'crack' resounded through the small room. Naruto's eyes shot open, all manner of feeling leaving him as the encroaching darkness consumed him completely.

* * *

The first sense Naruto registered was not any of the usual five, but rather, an intense throbbing pain that echoed across his brain. Gradualy, the others came round, and he was able to feel a silken soft material on his cheek, and fingers. This, he vaguely registered, was a reassuring sign that his uniform hadn't been removed.

There was something in the air, a smell that the blond couldn't name. It sort of reminded him of when he would pass by female crew members, yet this was dilluted, far less pungent. It was crisp, and calmed him somewhat.

He couldn't hear anything out of the ordinary. Living life on a space craft often meant silence, since space was the quietest place you could get if you were alone.

"Nnngh..." Naruto groaned as he lifted himself up, supporting his weight on his elbows. His vision was still slightly blurry, but cleared up after a blink of two. Naruto splayed his palm out on the dark blue material he seemed to be laying on, watching it shimmer and wrinkle fluidly under his fingers. He frowned, pulling back from the soft fabric, the thundering beat that would be his heart was calmed from the scent that still filled the air.

He was laying on a bed. A very _large_ bed in a very lavish room, the windows filled with space's inky blackness covered a good portion of the wall, and were even complete with navy blue drapes. Naruto swung his legs over the side of the matress his feet not reaching the floor, but later he would blame this on the bed being too far off the ground.

He looked around, noting that this was a room he had never been in on the Government Liner he had stayed aboard with Iruka. Things there were uniform and standard, no bits of unnecessary luxuries.

"You're finally awake. How's you're head?" came a familiar voice from from around the side of the bed. Naruto whipped around, instantaneously gripping a handful of blond spikes as a flash of pain whipped across his head.

"Still hurting I see." a man walked into the room, the door hissing shut behind him. Naruto cautiously lowered his hands, looking up at the new arrival.

He had strickingly handsome features; pale skin offset by dark onyx eyes and ebony hair that spikes upwards in the back. He was tall, probably in his very early twenties, and had a supirior sort of air about him. Yet, moving past all those things that made Naruto's cheeks feel warm, he noted that this man was _not _wearing the Government issued grey uniform. Though Naruto had always ever seen anyone on space crafts wearing some form of the uniform (albeit colors often changed from ship to ship), this man was wearing black boots tied up over tight black pants, with a long sleeved black V-neck shirt.

"..Who... who are you...?" the blond asked, furrowing his eyebrows. Th eman's pale lips lifted in a sort of haughty smirk as he strode towards the bed. Naruto had little reaction time as that pale hand gripped his chin in a familiar way, forcing his blue eyes to meet those of a dark, dark grey.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. Captian of this vessle. Welcome aboard, Shujin-san."

Naruto felt his body go numb.

_Sh...shujin?!_

* * *

**YAY!**

**I wrote it! This is so fun, I'm having so much fun! I like writing in a futuristic setting!**

**Main translation?**

**Shujin- 'Prisoner'**

**I'd like to hear what you think of this, and if you have any requests for side pairings (being as that I mentioned Iruka, you can probably already guess who _he's _gonna end up with.)**

**-Rae-chan**


End file.
